


Cerrado

by merqurian



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen, Slice of Life, old fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merqurian/pseuds/merqurian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un día especial en el Séptimo Cielo, tras el regreso de Cloud. Post AC. Ligero Cloud/Tifa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cerrado

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en la última conversación de Remiscence of Final Fantasy VII.

El Séptimo Cielo estaba abarrotado. No es que a Tifa le pareciera una situación poco corriente ―siempre estaba hasta el cuello de trabajo, de hecho―, pero, tras los últimos sucesos acaecidos en Edge, sí que le resultaba un poco... curiosa. El Geostigma y el ataque que sufrió la ciudad por aquel monstruo dejaron bastantes secuelas. Era cierto que todo el mundo intentaba colaborar para intentar reparar todos los daños causados. Desde la destrucción de Midgar por el Meteorito que cayó hace dos años y la posterior construcción de Edge, nunca había estado la gente tan unida, persiguiendo una misma meta. Tal vez necesiten un lugar en el que reunirse con los suyos, un lugar para relajarse, pensó.

Tifa se apartó un mechón de su pelo oscuro con el brazo, sin usar sus manos, que estaban ocupadas fregando platos. Suspiró. Pronto sería el momento de cerrar durante unas horas, para tomarse un merecido descanso. Salió de la cocina y se dirigió a la barra, donde había nuevos clientes, esperando que les atendiera. La mayoría de las veces, no sabía si los clientes venían a probar sus famosos cócteles o a verla a ella. Sonrió ligeramente mientras les servía. Vienen a beber, decidió. En los días del primer Séptimo Cielo, el que sirvió de base a AVALANCHA, tuvo más de un problema con algún cliente que tomaba alguna copa de más y decidía propasarse con la camarera. No tenía ningún problema para defenderse de cualquier hombre de los suburbios del Sector Siete, y menos de los que estaban... «incapacitados» ―por decirlo de alguna forma― por la bebida; pero tampoco le gustaba que hubiera peleas en su bar. Y menos que fueran por «su» culpa.

Miró el reloj que colgaba en una de las paredes. Dentro de nada llegarían Marlene y Denzel del colegio. Tras la curación del Geostigma de Denzel y la vuelta de Cloud, los dos niños se encontraban radiantes. Igual que ella. De pronto, escuchó unos pasos rápidos dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Allí estaban. Entraron como una estampida, y casi tiraron a un hombre que estaba a punto de abandonar el local. No sin antes pedirle disculpas, siguieron corriendo hacia la barra, donde Tifa los esperaba.

―¿Qué tal en el colegio? ―preguntó mientras limpiaba la barra con una bayeta.

Los chicos se sentaron en unos taburetes, frente a ella. Marlene fue la primera en hablar:

―¡Genial! Hemos visto a un montón de niños nuevos y a algunos de los que estaban en la iglesia, cuando lo de aquella lluvia. Y también estaba aquella chica con el peluche Moguri... ya sabes, la amiga de Denzel. ―Miró divertida al susodicho, sonriéndole de manera cómplice. A Tifa le pareció observar un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de Denzel, antes de que este agachara un poco la cabeza. Después de unos segundos, se decidió a decir algo:

―Tifa. ¿Sabes dónde está Cloud? Me prometió que hoy volvería pronto y me dejaría ayudarlo con Fenrir.

―Ah... Creo que hoy tenía que recibir unos paquetes de Barret y...

―¡De papá! ―interrumpió Marlene, entusiasmada― ¿Qué será? ¿Será un regalo para mí? ¿Tú qué crees, Tifa?

La joven le dirigió una mirada cariñosa a Marlene. Continuó diciendo que Cloud tan sólo tenía que recoger los paquetes de Barret y hacer unos cuantos repartos por los alrededores de Midgar.

―¡Llámalo! ¡Quiero saber qué va a enviar papá! ―ordenó la niña mientras agarraba a Tifa de un brazo.

―¡Ey! ¡Si no me sueltas no puedo coger el teléfono!

Liberada de las pequeñas manos de Marlene, que tenían más fuerza de la que se podía esperar en una niña de su edad, Tifa subió a su habitación, en busca de su móvil. «10 llamadas perdidas. Yuffie Kisaragi». Frunció el ceño. Siempre que Yuffie se ponía en contacto con ellos, no pasaba nada bueno, a pesar de que la joven ninja aparentara tener la mejor de las intenciones. Tifa recordó la última vez que llamó, anunciando que iba a visitarlos: intentó por todos los medios entrar en el despacho de Cloud, en busca de toda la materia que obtuvieron durante las Guerra de Jénova. Afortunadamente, no consiguió su objetivo, pero terminó causando problemas... La noche antes de partir, Yuffie decidió organizar una fiesta sorpresa en el bar, en la que acabó completamente borracha después de haberse bebido gran parte de las mejores bebidas que Tifa guardaba en el almacén.

«Mejor que olvide que he visto las llamadas...» pensó, mientras buscaba el número de Cloud en la agenda.

―¿Cloud?

―Sí, soy yo ―respondió una voz al otro lado de la línea.

―Llamaba para preguntarte si te queda mucho. Marlene se ha enterado de que Barret quería enviar unos paquetes y quiere verte para saber qué son.

―Sólo me queda entregar un envío en Midgar. ¿Ha habido algún otro pedido?

Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Tifa. Cloud volvería temprano, tal y como prometió

―Sí. Espera un momento... A Junon. Y parece algo bastante grande.

―Dile que no. Mañana me tomaré el día libre.

―¿Un día libre? ¿Por qué? No sueles hacerlo.

―Por nada en particular. ―Cloud soltó una pequeña risita―. Eh, Tifa... ¿puedes cerrar el bar mañana?

―Ah... claro. Tanto trabajo me está matando. No me vendrá mal descansar ―reconoció, algo extrañada por la petición de Cloud. Definitivamente, se estaba comportando de una forma algo rara. Aunque no en el mal sentido...

―Ha sido fácil ―susurró, satisfecho― Muy bien. Avisa a Denzel y Marlene. Nos vemos luego.

Colgó sin decir nada más. Bajó al bar, donde vio a los niños en el lugar en que los dejó. Les anunció que Cloud no tardaría en llegar, ya que sólo le quedaban unas cuantas entregas por los alrededores. Denzel parecía contento con la noticia: le admiraba mucho y le consideraba una especie de héroe. Le gustaba pasar el tiempo con él, escuchar historias sobre los lugares en los que había estado durante sus entregas así como sobre sus batallas durante la Guerra de Jénova. A Marlene también le agradó la noticia, a pesar de que, en ese momento, pareciera más interesada en el regalo de su padre que en la llegada de Cloud.

Cloud llegó una hora después, cuando el bar ya había cerrado. Les saludó a todos con una media sonrisa, uno de esos pequeños detalles que ya comenzaban a ser más usuales desde que se curó su Geostigma y ganó cierta paz interior tras liberarse del profundo sentimiento de culpa que le causó su incapacidad de librar a Zack y Aerith de su fatal destino.

―Bienvenido, Cloud ―le dijo Tifa, afectuosa, mientras se acercaba a él junto a los niños. Cloud le dirigió una sonrisa tímida.

Marlene fue corriendo hacia Cloud, gritando su nombre. En cuanto le alcanzó, intentó arrebatarle de sus manos los paquetes que sostenía.

―¡Eh! Espera. Aquí tienes, de parte de Barret. Y este... ―dijo, alzando otro paquete― es para Denzel, también de Barret.

El chico, sorprendido, cogió el paquete que Cloud le acercó.

―¿Para mí?

Cloud asintió.

―Barret dijo que quería tener un pequeño detalle contigo, por lo mucho que Marlene habla de ti. ¡Tifa! Me dio esto. De parte de Yuffie.

Tifa observó un cartel que Cloud sujetaba. «Cerrado».

―Así que por eso me llamó Yuffie... ―dijo entre risas―. Pensé que tal vez querría auto-invitarse otra vez. Y ya sabes cómo terminó todo cuando tuvo esa idea.

Cloud le respondió que sí. Cómo olvidarlo... la cerradura de la puerta de su despacho terminó completamente destrozada debido a los múltiples intentos de Yuffie de forzarla. Y los otros planes que tuvo para tomar prestada ―según palabras de la ninja― la materia fueron igual de futiles. Y más disparatados. Como su supuesta fiesta de despedida, en la que trató de emborracharlo para que le diera lo que ella buscaba. No obstante, el tiro le salió a Yuffie por la culata, y fue ella la que terminó como una cuba tras haber acabado con medio almacén, para enfado de Tifa. Ésta ignoraba cuáles fueron las verdaderas intenciones de la ninja al preparar la fiesta, pero Cloud decidió que era mejor no contárselo... ya tenía suficiente con todo lo que había perdido.

―¡Tifa! ¡Mirad el regalo que me ha hecho papá! ¡Un peluche de chocobo! ¿No crees que se parece a Cloud?

―Cariño, no eres la primera en hacer esa comparación ―afirmó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras el susodicho fruncía el ceño. Jamás le gustó que la gente hiciera ese comentario, a pesar de lo acostumbrado que estaba a oírlo―. Oh, Cloud, ¡no pongas esa cara!

―Denzel, ¿qué te ha regalado Barret? ―preguntó Cloud, cambiando de tema.

El chico, tras quitarle el envoltorio al paquete, le enseñó un libro forrado en piel. Tenía grabadas, en letras plateadas, las palabras «Enciclopedia de monstruos». Pese a que el volumen era antiguo, se notaba que había sido cuidado con esmero. Luego, Denzel atrajo el libro hacia sí. En su rostro se advertía nostalgia. Cloud se agachó para que sus ojos quedaran a la altura de los de Denzel.

―¿Te gusta? ―preguntó, revolviéndole el pelo con una mano.

―¡Sí!

―Si tienes alguna duda sobre un monstruo, no dudes en preguntarme. El libro no parece estar muy actualizado... ―Se puso en pie―. Recuerda darle las gracias a Barret.

Tifa se rió. Cloud siempre era muy escueto con sus descripciones de monstruos. Y de cualquier cosa, en general. Por suerte, cualquier dato, por pequeño que fuera, era capaz de satisfacer a Denzel.

―Ah, Cloud. ¿Por qué querías que cerrara mañana el bar?

―He estado pensando en que... podríamos tomarnos un día libre. Tú y los niños. Podemos... podemos ir adonde vosotros queráis. ―Se llevó la mano al cuello, en ese gesto suyo tan característico, y miró fijamente a Tifa―. Si os parece bien, claro.

La joven agachó la cabeza y se quedó en silencio durante unos instantes. A decir verdad, se esperaba que Cloud le hubiese hecho aquella petición por tener en mente un plan así. Pero eso no significaba que no le sorprendiera un poco. Siguió sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que Cloud la llamó:

―¿Tifa?

―¡Claro que sí! Estoy segura de que a los niños les encantará la idea. Hace mucho que no hemos tenido un día en... familia ―pronunció la última palabra con un deje melancólico.

Cloud bajó la mirada. Recordó cuando los abandonó al contraer el Geostigma, durante un frustrado intento de encontrar una cura para Denzel. Fue acogido con los brazos abiertos cuando volvió a su hogar, aunque todavía se arrepentía de su comportamiento, de no haber buscado su apoyo.

Marlene se acercó a Cloud y lo tomó del brazo. Éste giró la cabeza en dirección a la chica, quien lo recibió con una sonrisa franca, sincera, de esas que son producto de la inocencia de la edad. Denzel se aproximó también a él, mas no le hizo muestras de afecto similares. En ese aspecto, se parecía a Cloud: no eran el tipo de personas que mostrasen sus sentimientos ni abiertamente ni con frecuencia.

Cloud bebió un trago de su cóctel. Demasiado fuerte para él, pero, a veces, le gustaba aparentar ser un poco más duro de lo que en realidad era. Tifa estaba enfrente de él, esperando impaciente su veredicto.

―¿Y bien? ¿Está fuerte?

―Depende de a quién le preguntes. Pero no para mí. ―Dejó la copa en la barra, justo delante de Tifa.

Ella le dirigió una media sonrisa orgullosa.

―Oh, conque mis bebidas no son suficientes para ti ―bromeó, intentando parecer ofendida.

Se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

―No sabes las ganas que tienen Denzel y Marlene de irse mañana... ―dijo Tifa cuando se sentó en un taburete al lado de Cloud.

―Después de todo lo que ha ocurrido, se lo merecen... ―se detuvo un momento― os lo merecéis. Siento... siento todo lo que habéis sufrido por mi culpa.

―Cloud, por favor, deja de pensar en eso. ¿No es mejor que pienses en cómo nos sentimos cuando volviste? ―Apoyó una mano sobre su brazo.

Él la miró. En los ojos de Tifa vio algo que le decía «no te preocupes» y «todo irá bien».

―Lo siento. No debería haber dicho eso.

―No... si hay algo que te preocupa, cuéntamelo. Estoy aquí para lo que necesites ―aseguró Tifa. Pese a que Cloud hubiera vuelto a casa y hubiese empezado a no dejarse llevar por su culpa, ella no podía evitar tener clavado en un rincón de su mente aquella pregunta... ¿y si Cloud se marchara otra vez?

―Yo también ―susurró él, como si hubiese advertido sus preocupaciones―. Te prometí que estaría a tu lado cuando lo necesitaras. Y eso haré ―replicó, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

―Gracias.

Tras esto, el silencio llenó el Séptimo Cielo. No era de esa clase de silencios incómodos, sino de aquellos en los que ya no son necesarias más palabras.

―No sé por qué he sacado este tema... ―Cloud cogió otra vez la copa que dejó en la barra y dio un nuevo trago. El gesto que hizo al beber le dejó claro a Tifa que sí era una bebida fuerte―. Habrá sido el alcohol.

―Claro ―rió Tifa―, el alcohol. Pensaba que ese cóctel no te parecía lo suficientemente fuerte.

―Mentí ―reconoció él.


End file.
